Void
"Please forgive my past sins, I have only just begun!" Void is a formless demonic spirit who has inhabited the body of a human male named James Compton. He acts as the right hand man to Demon God of Insanity, Amaimon. He is completely psychotic and divorced from reality, making him very dangerous for any being who comes across him no matter what their species or alignment. Appearance Void is in all reality formless, and appears to be a shadow when not possessing a human body, when possessing the body of James Compton, Void looks like an insane clown. Having bright green hair he keeps slicked back, ghost white skin, blood red lips, dark circles around his bright green eyes, he looks very much like the idea of a killer clown. Void is covered in various tattoos, all from James Compton's own life, as well as having rotted teeth from a life time of heroin abuse. Void's manner of dress ranges from wearing nothing but black jeans and boots with fingerless gloves, to fancy suits, purple trench coats, and many more depending on his ever changing mood and tastes. Personality Void is a complete homicidal maniac, enjoying killing far greater than even his master Amaimon, or the Demon God King Beel. He is sadistic, psychopathic, and a complete sociopath, having no regard for life at all finding the world to be a playground for his and his master's madness. Void has a tendency to make twisted jokes about horrific subjects like murder, rape, and torture, finding the suffering and agony of other beings too be humorous. This twisted sense of humor has made Void take on a persona similar to a jester or clown, attempting to find a dark irony in acting like something that humans simultaneously find funny and sweet, as well as horrifying and disturbing. In many ways Void could be considered a form of terrorist, using fear, pain, and his sadistic nature to get what he wants, which is typically either whatever his master Amaimon desires, or the pain and suffering of others. Void is a pathological liar, constantly telling lies to anyone he encounters outside of Amaimon in both attempts to manipulate others into believing what he wants, as well as being so insane he is not completely aware of his own history or of the facts of reality around him. Void typically has no special hatred towards any specific enemy of Amaimon's, even finding his master's most hated foe Dante, to be nothing more than someone he wants to kill for being on the opposite side of his master. However, Void does harbor a special hatred of Eve, the daughter of Amaimon and one of the more powerful members of the Order of Extraordinary Beings. This hate stems from an obsession with being loved by his master whom Void is loyal to a fault, and where as most of Amaimon's children align themselves with him, Eve actively tries to bring her father down which enrages Void beyond comprehension. Void's fixation on Eve also stems from the fact that his nephew spirit Kina, resides within the girl. Believing that Kina could prove to be a future source of power that he can absorb to become stronger than he currently is. History Void's past is a confusing and complicating tale. Being one of the ten million shadow spirits created by Beel, he quickly became the most powerful, showing himself as an unusually sadistic individual, even among demon kind. Void quickly found himself being watched by the Demon God of Insanity, Amaimon and was recruited as the Madgod's right hand man. Void spent a large amount of his early life in Hell serving Amaimon, fighting other demons in attempts to show his master's power. Eventually Amaimon decided to send Void to Earth with the mission of recruiting Eve, Amaimon's at the time youngest child. Void tracked down the girl and watched her for a few weeks before deciding to make his move, hiding in a river until she happened upon the river. Void became excited when he saw the girl waving at her, but quickly becoming enraged over the fact that his master would care about anything more than he cared about Void, becoming even more angry when he saw that Eve had seemingly lost interest in him. Grabbing the young girl and pulling her underwater in an attempt to drown her. After failing to drown her due to the intervention of Eve's mother, Void escaped back to Hell, but not before noticing that Void's own nephew, Kina, had become attached to Eve, giving him another reason to become obsessed with her. After returning to Hell, Void found himself being scolded for his failures by his master Amaimon, who quickly forgot about the incident, although Void did not. He decided to return to Earth and began stalking Eve for a few years, watching her from a distance angered by his inability to do anything to her in his shadow form. Before long he lost track of the girl and wandered Earth, soon finding he was able to possess the bodies of humans and use his demonic powers at their fullest, even being a little more powerful in this form than he was as a shadow in Hell. Sometime in the 1960's, Void followed a roaming circus around, becoming obsessed with clowns and wanting to imitate them. He begins possessing human after human, in an attempt to find a suitable body to host him, not able to find a body that wouldn't deteriorate quickly after he began using his powers. In the 1990's, Void found a heroin addict living on the streets in San Francisco, named James Compton. Void followed James around, studying him to see if he would be the ideal candidate for possession, theorizing that someone who had spent their life pumping dangerous chemicals into their body and survived to the age James has would be able to survive Void's presence. After a while, Void decided that James would be a good fit and possessed him. Void however was not prepared for the fact that James Compton's own drug-addled brain fusing together with Void's own being would intensify the demon's insanity, making him just as crazy as his master Amaimon. The possession caused Void's new body to change, the skin becoming ghost white, the hair bright green, his eyes turning green as well with dark black circles around them, and his physique becoming far more muscular than James Compton previously was. Once the mind of James Compton was entirely destroyed by Void's own power, Void discovered that in this new body he was three times more powerful than he ever was, despite still being addicted to heroin, returning to Hell to present his new power to his master Amaimon. Impressed with his minion's new incredible power, Amaimon allowed Void to return to his spot as Amaimon's number two, despite of Void's previous failure. Void followed Amaimon to Tokyo once demons had taken over the Earth, killing many humans while his master turned the buildings into mushrooms, and eating the caramel along with his master, after Amaimon turned each remaining human citizen of the once proud city into the aforementioned candy. After this the two traveled to Tacopa City, California, the most heated area of the war between demons and humans. Helping his master in causing mayhem and destruction as well as track down Dante, Amaimon's most hated enemy. Void also dedicated much of his time to finding Eve, whom he believed to have made her way to Tacopa as well. Role in Plot Formation Arc: Void made his first appearance before the OEB alongside his master Amaimon, revealing to them that he had somehow played a part in the tragedies of the lives of Dante and Eve. However the only instance in which he spoke the truth was when he told Eve that he was the shadow in the river. He then engaged in combat with Eve, taunting her throughout the battle before Dante went into his Devil Trigger state, and Void retreated, only appearing again to assist in the escape of Amaimon, who had been wounded severely in the fight with Dante. Powers, Abilities, and Skills Combat Abilities: Super strength: Void has great physical strength, letting him easily lift 750 pounds, up to 900 with strain. Perfect Regenerative Healing: Void has perhaps the most effective healing powers in the known universe, being able to regenerate from any and every wound almost instantly and being almost invulnerable to death from physical injury, coming back from any wound as long as a single atom of his being is left, Void however only possesses healing of this level in a human body, and can be killed like any other demon in his shadow form. His healing is also faster than most other's, being able to recover from most injuries almost instantly. Enhanced Speed: Void is able to move at a max speed of 75 MPH. Teleportation: Void is capable of teleportation without limits, able to teleport to any location he can visualize in his mind, meaning that if he's been there, seen a photo, or have any understanding of the area he wishes to go to, he can teleport there. Master Hand to Hand Combat: Void's hand to hand combat skills are incredible, letting him keep up with even the most skilled martial artists in a fight, mostly utilizing flurries of punches and kicks to overwhelm his opponent. Enhanced Reflexes: Void has enhanced reflexes, allowing him to read and react to the attacks of most beings, however his reflexes will not allow him to keep up with higher level beings such as Gods, Demi-Gods, Nephilim, or Reapers for the most part. Master Shadow Magic: Void's mastery of Shadow Magic is perhaps the best in the known universe, being able to use Shadows beyond what anyone would have imagined. He is able to use shadows to darken the area around him, form some shadow based illusions, and create solid shadows he can use as weapons, mostly tentacles or spears he uses to attack his enemies. Minor Black Magic: Void has a very basic understanding of Black Magic, able to use the simplest of Black Spells that would only really be effective against weaker species or very mildly injuring stronger opponents. Non-Combat Abilities: Longevity: In his Shadow form Void is immortal, unable to die from old age. While possessing the body of James Compton, Void is able to extend the body's life span from roughly 80 years to closer to 250, giving him a long amount of time he can use his current body. Stealth Master: Void can use his Shadow Magic to cloak himself, being very skilled in stealth able to hide from most beings very effectively. X-Factors: Insanity: Void's own madness is both a strength and weakness for him, making him very unpredictable in a fight as well as intimidating. Intimidating: Void's insanity and immense power make him very intimidating to most beings. Masochism: Void enjoys pain, almost to a sexual degree. This combined with his incredible healing factor make him a very difficult opponent to injure in any meaningful way. Sadism: Void greatly enjoys inflicting as much pain as possible, a common trait among demon kind, however his sadistic tendencies go beyond the average, going out of his way too inflict pain in his opponents even if his efforts end up hindering his efforts at victory or serving his master. Resistance to Hellfire and Holy Magic: Void is able to repel Hellfire and Holy Magic, the two most powerful forms of killing demonic beings. This stems from his use of a human body. Weaknesses Heroin addiction: James Compton spent his life addicted to heroin, an affliction which remained after Void possessed his body. Void still requires the drug to function properly and suffers from withdrawal symptoms when he goes too long without his drug, his powers starting to fail him and his physical strength and speed slowly degrading to that of a normal human's until he gets his fix again. Insanity: Void is crazy to the degree that he hardly understands the differences between reality and what he imagines to be true, making his ideas of the world around him less than accurate, and suffering from the inability to make logical decisions in combat. Shadow Form: If Void is somehow separated from the body of James Compton, the human body would die and Void would be left in his Shadow Form, in which he is far weaker and can be harmed by Hellfire and Holy Magic like any other demon. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Villain Category:NPC Category:Amaimon's Army Category:Immortal Category:Hell